Suicide Mission
by Ninaeva
Summary: Sequel to the Kiss in the Engine Room. Shep defeated the Reaper-Human Larva, now all she and her team have to do is escape the station before it blows... fem!Shep/Miranda


**A/N:** _Sooo, this could be considered as a sort of sequel of my Kiss in the Engine room story, seeing that this is the same fem!Shep :)_

_I will probably write 1 more one-shot from this universe, that concentrates on the Arrival dlc (I just finished it ^^)_

* * *

><p>I looked up at the falling debris. This was turning into a habit, me blowing up large structures, while still in them.<p>

"Move!" I yelled as I started towards the exit, dodging some of the smaller metal scraps that were falling from the ceiling.

Then the platform moved; Reaper-Human Larva made one last attempt to kill me and my team, before it fell into the oblivion, by tipping the platform off balance. That made me stagger. I had to grab the edge so I wouldnt slide down to my death.

But then I heard a scream that froze my blood. I saw Miranda, behind me, trying to grab something to hold on, clawing at the smooth surface with no success, while sliding down the platform. Fear filled me as I pushed myself off towards her and the abyss that awaited below us. I wasnt afraid about my own safety.

No, what terrified me was something happening to her. The thought about losing the second person I have ever truly loved... God, I cant even think about that. That is not an option! I would gladly give my life, as long as I could save her, because, vice versa would be unbearable.

I was sliding towards her, my speed much greater than hers, as I was purposefully trying to speed up, while she was trying to stop herself from falling over the edge, arms outstretched, my hand only inches from hers. The only thought in my mind right now was catching her. I will think about stopping later.

I managed to grab her for a moment, but somehow her hand slipped from me. I was starting to panic, as she was now almost on the edge. I pushed myself to go faster, and for one moment I thought I was too late, as her lower body went over the ledge.

I had a feeling that the time stood still in that moment, as I looked her in the eyes. There was no fear there, only acceptance. She knew she was probably going to die and she accepted it. But I havent.

While the rest of her body went over, I managed to grab her outstretched hand in the last moment, while I used the other to stop us from falling. I thought my arms were going to pop out of their sockets, from the force of sudden stop. I gritted my teeth, as I tried to use my whole strength to pull her up.

As soon as I got her over, there was an explosion, as Reaper hit the ground. It tipped the platform on the other side, throwing her on top of me. I grunted when I hit the hard metal with my head, my vision going blurry for a few moments. She tried to get on her feet, only managing to fall on her knees, as the platforms all around us were moving.

Grunt was yelling something, but I was still a little dazed from the hit, so I didnt quite understand him. "...to move... seven minutes... explosion!"

I saw a few large chunks of metal coming our way, so I pushed her to the side, before being knocked over by one, which fell on top of me. I lost consciousness for a minute, but when I opened my eyes, I was lying on a stomach, with something heavy on my back. I tried to get up, only to fall down again.

But then I saw Grunt lying still on my right, so I summoned as much strength as I could and got up, throwing the large metal chunk from my back. I got to him quickly, but as soon as I touched him, he opened his eyes, smiling "This is fun, battlemaster!"

I couldnt help but smile at his enthusiasm and love for battle "Its not over yet. We need to get out of here before this station blows. Where is...?" I looked around and stopped mid sentence when I saw Miranda, not moving, with a large scrap of metal on top of her. Blood drained from my face. My mind stopped.

Please, dont be dead.

I hurried towards her, lifting the metal from her with a strain, throwing it over. I knelt beside her, fearful of touching her, of hurting her "Miri... Wake up... Please..." I felt my voice trembling. I heard Joker calling on my com, but ignored him. I touched her cheek and she stirred. I felt like a great weight fell from my chest when her eyes opened. I smiled as I helped her get up. She groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Do you copy? Commander? Come on Shepard, dont leave me hanging. Do you copy?" Joker was insistent. I finally turned my attention towards him "Shepard here. Whats your status?"

"All survivors are on board. We are just waiting for you." I could hear the relief in his voice. But I also heard something else, much closer. Swarms.

"Go! Go! Go!" I urged the other two, shooting at the insects a few times before I went after them.

I could hear Harbinger talking, but I wasnt paying attention on his words. My only concern now is getting my team to Normandy and off of this God forsaken station.

We were running as fast as we could, killing the Collectors that tried to block our path. I shot as much as I could, and Miranda used her biotic powers to push the others away. Those that were left standing were run over by Grunt. The krogan lowered his head and charged, scattering the enemies on both sides. When Normandy was in sight, I crouched behind some small wall, covering Grunt and Miranda as they made their way into the ship. When they were safely inside, screaming at me to hurry, I ran. I saw Joker covering me with a gun. But something large fell right in front of Normandy, taking one of the platforms down. Now there was a large, gaping hole between me and the ship. Almost too large.

I thought, maybe thats too much for me, in my heavy armor, but the look of fear and desperation on Miranda's face gave me strength, so I sprinted as fast and as hard as I could towards Normandy. Towards her. And I jumped.

As I was floating in the air towards the ships entrance, I thought I wasnt going to make it. I started to descend too soon. But somehow I managed grab the ledge. Joker was still shooting at the Collectors, who were in turn shooting at us, as I started to slip, my strength fading fast.

I tried desperately just to hold on, every thought about climbing inside removed from my brain, when a delicate but strong hands grabbed mine. I looked up to see Miranda trying to pull me inside. She got my upper half of the body in, which was enough for me to get my legs over, and roll away from the edge.

I lay on my back, my eyes closed, trying to catch my breath, waiting for my strength to come back, at least enough for me to stand up. Miranda was sitting beside me, panting, and Grunt was just lowering his gun, because ships door closed. Joker was limping as fast as he could towards the cockpit, so he could take the helm from EDI and get us out of here.

When my breathing finally calmed, I opened my eyes to see that only Miranda was with me, looking at me with a small smile "We did it."

I smiled back as I got up to the sitting position "Yeah." She was so close to me, I could feel her hot breath on my lips. I wanted to close the gap between us, to kiss her and never let her go. But I knew she would back away, so I kept my distance. Shes not interested in a relationship. The engine room was just a way to relive stress. For her, at least. For me, it was so much more.

I turned my head, as I got up, offering her hand, to help her get up too. She accepted it with a smile, but with a slight hesitation too. "Come on. Lets go talk to crew. They've been through a lot."

"We all have. I think, that when we get back in Omega sector, we should all take a vacation. Our Commander included." She added that last sentence, when I opened my mouth, cutting me off. I smirked "You have something in mind?"

Her only response was a wink, before she turned to leave.

I stared at her, a little confused. Could it be that...? Nah. It cant be. Im way out of her league. But as my eyes were roaming her body, lingering on her behind, she turned around, looking questionably at me "You coming?" I shook my head a little to clear it, blushing for being caught staring where I shouldnt have, as I joined her in the elevator.

I couldnt help but notice that she was unable to contain a small smirk as she was looking straight forward, trying to keep her face cold and calculated.


End file.
